Found
by Snowstar98
Summary: Ebony,Rachel,Raven,Zack,and Tyler are five friends who have lived together for as long as they could remember. When they are found by the ninja, their lives change forever. They must rely on each other and the ninja. Bad Summary I know, but the story is good. Rated T just in case.


** Hello everyone! I have way too many ideas bouncing in my head for just one story. Plus, I'm sick, and bored. All of my friends are at school, so I have resulted to writing!**

** Ebony's POV**

"Ebony, wake up. It snowed last night!" a voice said, shaking me. I yawned and opened one eye, peering into Raven's brown eyes. "Alright Raven. I'll get up. Where are the others?" I asked, stretching. Raven smiled "Rachel said something about scouting the area, and Tyler and Zack went hunting" she explained.

I nodded "Alright. Raven; want to help me collect some firewood? We'll need it" I asked. Raven's eyes widened. "Yeah, I'll love to help!" she replied. I nodded and led her out of the old fox hole we had found in the woods. The hole looked small on the outside, but the inside was roomy and safe.

"Wow Raven, you weren't kidding" I said in amazement, looking at the snow. I could see the tracks the others left behind. Raven smiled up at me "What made you think I was kidding?" she asked. With that, she ran ahead of me. I chuckled and followed.

**Rachel's POV**

I heard the sound of a twig snapping, and instantly climbed a tree. I looked down at the area and saw four guys wondering in the woods. One in blue, one in black, one in white, and the last one in red.

"Cole, why do we have to be out here in the cold, searching for more ninja?" the blue one asked, clearly annoyed. I rolled my eyes at this, but continued to listen. "Well Jay, sensei Wu said they would be here" the black one, Cole, replied. "Hey, Zane, has your falcon found anything yet?" The one in red asked the one in white. The one in white, Zane, nodded. "There seems to be someone watching us from a tree" he replied calmly.

I looked up and sure enough, on the branch above me was a falcon. It tilted its head at me, and I sighed. _Great! _I thought annoyed. With that, I looked over at the next tree branch, and jumped, landing perfectly on the branch. I continued to head to our spot, jumping from branch to branch. I looked behind me and saw the falcon flying towards me in the distant.

I smiled, up for the challenge, and quickened my pace. Everyone knew I enjoyed a nice challenge. As I continued to try and lose the falcon, I saw two familiar figures on the ground. "Zack, Tyler!" I called down to my two friends. Zack looked up at me "Hey, Rachel! What's going on? I thought you were supposed to be scouting the area for danger!" he called up to me. I rolled my eyes "I'll explain later. Meet me back at camp!" I replied, and continued on my way.

**Zack's POV**

After Rachel left I looked down at Tyler. "Alright little bro, lets head back to camp. We can finish hunting later" I explained. Tyler was the second youngest of the group, and my younger brother. Tyler nodded "Alright Zack." He replied. With that, we raced back to camp.

When we got there, I noticed Rachel poking her head out of the hole we called home. "Is anyone following you?" she asked. I looked around and shook my head "No" I replied, confused. Rachel nodded "Good" she replied, and then motioned for Tyler and me to come in.

Inside the hole I noticed that there was already a fire going. The smoke was leaving through a small opening in the roof. As I looked around I noticed everyone was here. There was Ebony, the leader, Raven, the strategist and youngest, and Rachel, the tracker. That meant Tyler and I were the last ones to arrive. "Rachel, what is going on?" Ebony asked, speaking up.

Rachel sighed "Alright, I was scouting the area and heard the sound of a twig snapping. So I climbed a tree and saw four guys. One said something about ninja, and another said something about a falcon. When I looked above me, there was a falcon on the tree branch. I came back to camp as fast as I could, but I have no idea if I lost it or not" Rachel explained.

Tyler stared at her "Are you saying we're being hunted down by a falcon that is leading four guys when we're the only ones that live in the woods?" he asked. At that, Raven and Tyler started laughing. "Good one!" Raven said between laughs. "I'm serious! Guys, we could be in danger!" Rachel huffed.

I sighed and put an arm around Rachel. "Calm down Rache." I replied, using her nickname. She looked at me, her blue-green eyes shining. "Alright" she replied and removed my arm from her shoulder. "Alright guys, listen up. We need to make these guys leave" Ebony said. "Tyler, Raven, do you guys have the supplies for the booby traps you were making?" she asked.

I looked down at Tyler, who nodded. "Yep!" he replied. Tyler may have been twelve, but he was smart. Raven smiled and walked over to where she slept in a far corner and took out some paper. "I have the plans right here" she explained. Ebony nodded "Good" she said. "Rachel, you watch out for the guys. Zack, you carry the messages between us, and I will help out where I'm needed" Ebony explained.

**Tyler's POV**

"Raven, can you hand me the other end of that string?" I asked from where I was perched on a tree branch. Raven looked up at me "Sure" she replied, and handed me the string. "Thanks" I said, and tied the string just right so that when whoever stepped on the net, the string would release the net and have the person caught.

"Aw, my little brother and Raven make such a cute couple and good team" a voice said behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Zack. We usually got along, but there were those few times, like right now. "What is it Zack?" I asked. "I have a message from Raven. She said she saw the falcon and the guys coming close to camp. Are the traps ready?" he asked.

I nodded "Most of them are. We only have three or two left to set up." I replied. "Alright, just remember to hide your tracks or they'll know something is up" Zack replied and left.

As we finished the last booby traps I looked over at Raven. "Raven, go hide with the others, I'll finish the booby traps" I explained. Raven nodded "Ok, stay safe" she replied and left, heading into the hole. I smiled, watching her leave, and then climbed into the tree, ready to activate the traps.

**Raven's POV**

I entered the hole and was followed shortly by Zack and Rachel. "The guys will be here soon" Rachel explained. "Raven, where's my brother?" Zack asked. I looked up at him "Tyler is in one of the trees, ready to activate the traps. Don't worry though, he's safe and hidden" I replied.

Zack nodded and looked over at Rachel. "Let the fun begin" he said smiling. Ebony nodded from where she sat "Once we have them trapped, we'll ask questions" she said. With that, we waited.


End file.
